This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to dust sealing structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones have displays, touch sensors, housings, and other structures. It may sometimes be desirable to form dust seals between these structures. For example, it may be desirable to form a dust seal between a touch sensor array and a display module.
Conventional dust sealing structures are based on foam gaskets. A satisfactory dust seal may be created when a foam gasket is compressed between a touch sensor and a display. However, a restoring force is produced by the compressed foam gasket that may tend to push apart structures in the electronic device. Variations in the flatness of device components and the separation between components may cause variations in foam compression. These variations may in turn lead to variations in the load that is impressed on device components, giving rise to a potential for light leakage and undesired stresses.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved seals between structures in an electronic device.